La loi des anges
by Alida
Summary: Rogue se retrouve avec une fille autiste sur les bras… Mais les choses sont-elles bien ce qu’elles semblent être.


**La loi des anges**

Résumé : Rogue se retrouve avec une fille autiste sur les bras… Mais les choses sont-elles bien ce qu'elles semblent être.

Le claquement sec émis par la giffle se répercuta sur les murs de pierre à tel point que l'on eut dit qu'un coup de canon venait d'avoir été donné. Une femme chancela dans cette froide nuit alors qu'un homme continuait de la fixer avec haine, sans broncher.

« Pourriture !!! Enfoiré ! Résidu de fausse couche !

-Ton chapelet d'injure est encore long ? demanda l'homme en massant calmement de sa main sa joue rougie par le coups.

-Oh je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi ordure !!! beugla la femme

-Si tu savais comme il me tarde pourtant, continua l'autre d'une voix glaciale.

-Après tout ce que je t'ai donné !

-Quoi par exemple ? »

Prise au dépourvue, la plaignante se tut. Comme ne pas répondre aurait signifié qu'elle donnait involontairement raison à celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle mua son silence en une grimace de profond dégoût, comme si elle répugnait à se remémorer ce genre de chose. Elle était grande, blonde, des yeux bleus incroyables, ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Elle était superbe, un vrai mannequin. Lui était grand mais efflanqué, des yeux plus noir que de l'ébène et un nez crochu. Il n'était pas laid mais certainement pas beau non plus. Enfin, la jeune beauté rompit le silence.

« Crois-tu qu'une seule autre que moi aurait osé se pervertire avec toi ? répondit-elle enfin avec un sourire mauvais. Franchement, regarde toi ! Personne n'aurait jamais voulu de toi.

-Suffit ! cracha t-il.

-Aurais-je touché un point faible ? Aurais-je blessé ta « virilité » ? Mais mon pauvre Rogue, tu es le pire minable avec qui j'ai jamais couché !

-TAIS-TOI !!!

Severus serra les poings et tenta de se calmer. Il ne la laisserait pas gagner à ce petit jeu. Jamais !

-Cela fait plus de trois ans que tu as totalement disparu sans un mot, sans une lettre. Et, tout d'un coup, tu débarque au beau milieu de la nuit et tu me traites comme un monstre sans la moindre raison.

-Fais-toi à l'évidence… Je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris ? C'est seulement ton pognon que je voulais. Crois-moi, j'avais envie de vomir à chaque fois que tu me touchais mais toujours j'espérais que je pourrais devenir une des plus riches femmes d'Angleterre. Mais toi comme une pauvre andouille, tu renies ta propre famille et tu te laisses déshériter. Pour quelles obscures raisons aurais- je voulus rester plus longtemps avec toi ? »

Rogue, une fois de plus, essaya de rester de marbre. Oui, il avait toujours su qu'elle était attirée par sa fortune mais il avait tout de même espéré… Espéré qu'il y avait, ne serait- ce qu'une seule personne au monde qui se souciait de lui. Il avait refusé de voir ce que sa raison lui criait. Il avait feint de ne pas se douter des manigances de son amie. Elle l'avait quittée quelques jours après qu'il eut hurlé à son père « que jamais plus il ne voudrait faire partie de sa foutue famille et d'aller mourir ailleurs ». Il avait pleuré son départ autant qu'il s'y était attendu. Maintenant, il était réellement seul.

« Bon… Je ne vais pas rester là toute la nuit. Je pars aux Etats-Unis figure-toi et pas toute seule.

-Alors quel était le but de ta visite ?

-J'avais une chose qui m'encombre à te refourguer, rit doucement la jeune femme. Hey Mary-Sue ! MARY-SUE !!! Viens ici petite conne !

Severus s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce qu'il vit arriver. Il avait d'abord pensé que, au vu des goûts de luxe de son ancienne compagne, cette dernière aurait embauché une servante ou mieux, une elfe de maison pour se charger des basses besognes, comme lui apporter ce pour quoi cette mégère était venue ce soir. La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et Rogue remarqua enfin que des trombes d'eau tombaient dehors. Il ne vit que tardivement que celle qui avait poussé la porte était une minuscule petite fille, trempée jusqu'à la moelle des os. La petite était le portrait craché de sa mère. Seule les yeux étaient différents sur ce visage juvénile. L'enfant avait les yeux les plus magnifiques que Severus ait jamais vu, d'une couleur quasiment surnaturelle. Un turquoise étincelant. Si Rogue avait éteint les lumières de sa chaumière, il n'aurait pas été surpris de voir que les yeux de la fillette brillaient dans le noir tels des phares dans le brouillard.

-Je te présente ta conne de fille, Mary-Sue. Elle a déjà deux ans et elle ne pipe toujours pas un mot. Elle ne comprend rien de ce qu'on lui dit ! Remarque, elle est peut-être muette…

-Pourquoi…, commença Rogue encore sous le choc d'une telle découverte.

-Cette mioche est complètement idiote. Peut-être qu'en temps que prof tu arriveras à la convaincre de se balancer dans le premier puit qu'elle verra. C'est encore ce qu'elle peut faire de mieux !

Severus resta interdit devant les paroles de la chose qui osait se prétendre femme. S'il subsistait encore une once d'amour pour cette sorcière dans le cœur de Rogue, elle venait tout juste d'être balayée. Cachée derrière sa mère, la petite observait l'homme au nez crochu sans qu'une seule émotion ne traverse son visage. Il fut glacé par son regard.

-J'ai pensé qu'elle te serait au moins utile à quelque chose, la femme avait pris un ton mielleux, enjôleur. Cela fait si longtemps que tu n'as pas touché une femme et je t'en offre….

-Ta place est à Azkaban… lâcha Severus, le rouge lui montant dangereusement aux joues, furieux qu'elle puisse l'accuser de quelque chose d'aussi grave.

-Woah ! Quelle insulte ! Je suis impressionnée. Tu m'excuseras, j'aimerais bien rester écouter les nouveaux mots que tu as appris mais… là j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire. « A plus », lâcha t-elle comme si elle disait simplement au revoir à un ami d'enfance qu'elle comptait revoir bientôt.

Sur ce, elle s'en alla et claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant une enfant toujours immobile avec un homme atterré par des évènements qui le dépassaient. Il se ressaisit en pensant qu'il avait maintenant de nouvelles charges sur les bras. Ainsi, cette mégère était enceinte quand elle était partie. Il était étonné qu'elle puisse avoir eut la patience de mener sa grossesse à terme et avait même de la compassion pour la petite qu'elle avait engendrée. Mais avoir la fibre paternelle était autre chose et il était hors de question qu'il s'occupe de cette gamine. Toutefois, les règles du monde sorcier sur l'éducation des enfants étant très strictes, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi. D'abord, vérifier sous quel nom avait été enregistrée l'enfant. Si c'était sous le nom de Rogue, il était définitivement foutu et se verrait contraint de la garder. Aberration sorcière, la mère peut enregistrer son enfant sous le nom de son mari sans attendre l'accord de celui-ci simplement par analyse manaïque. Première chose à faire donc, vérifier !

Severus, sans se soucier une minute de plus de la petite fille qui épiait ses moindres faits et gestes, toujours debout et immobile, prit une pincée de poudre magique et la jeta dans la cheminée.

« Hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste, annonça t-il d'une voix claire.

La tête de la réceptionniste de l'hôpital apparut rapidement.

« Bonjour. Quelle service demandez-vous.

-La maternité.

-Ne quittez pas, enchaîna la jeune femme d'un ton très aimable (bien plus qu'habituellement quand on appelle à trois heures du matin).

L'image de la réceptionniste se brouilla pour laisser place à celle d'une infirmière repoussante aux manières sèches.

-C'est pour ? siffla t-elle.

-J'aimerais consulter les archives sur vos patients…

-A cette heure ! s'insurgea le boudin. Mais vous n'y pensez-pas ! Vous bloquez la voie d'accès alors que des femmes peuvent perdre les eaux à tout instant !

-Il y a une enfant derrière moi qui vient d'être abandonnée par sa mère. J'aimerais savoir si elle a un tuteur responsable d'elle. Vous êtes bien responsables des fiches de parenté remises au ministère ?

Dans la cheminée, l'image de la femme grimaça.

-Oui… Nous en gardons les doubles… Quelle était le nom de sa mère et la date de l'accouchement ?

-Peggy-Sue Thompson et sa fille a environ deux ans.

-Deux petites minutes, grogna la femme en ouvrant des tiroirs à la va-vite. T… T… Thomas… Thoninot… Tholier… Ah ! Thompson Peggy-Sue ! Accouche d'une petite fille qu'elle prénomme Mary-Sue le 31 décembre 1980. Père inconnu. Aucun tuteur désigné.

-Parfait, et bien je vous envoie la petite.

-Et puis quoi encore ! beugla l'infirmière. Ici c'est une maternité, pas un orphelinat.

-Mais j'en fais quoi moi de cette gosse ! s'énerva rogue.

-Appelez l'orphelinat de Rosebay. Ils s'en occuperont. Mais attendez demain, vous n'aurez aucune réponse ce soir. Vous pouvez bien gardez une gamine quelques heures ? grinça la femme devant l'air furieux de Rogue. Sur ce, bonsoir !

-Mais je… »

Rogue ne pu terminer sa phrase, l'infirmière ayant déjà rompu le contact. Il pesta bruyamment et partit se faire un café. Quand il revint de la cuisine, il constata que Mary-Sue n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Tu comptes attendre là toute la nuit ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'enfant soutint son regard. L'homme haussa les épaules et s'assit dans son fauteuil tout en regardant la cheminée maintenant éteinte. Il allait s'endormir là quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçu que la gamine s'était rapprochée et contournait maintenant le fauteuil pour s'asseoir en tailleur en face de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et d'un signe de la main, la pria de débarrasser le plancher de son champs visuel. Elle n'obéit pas. Rogue soupira et se releva pour que la mioche se décide enfin à l'écouter. Il se fit le plus imposant possible et pris un air mauvais. Quelque soit l'âge, un enfant ça doit obéir. Ne constatant toujours aucune réaction, il la saisit par le bras et la tira pour la planter debout sur ses deux pieds. Elle ne moufta pas, ne se débattit même pas et continua de sonder les yeux noirs de Rogue.

Excédé par cette gamine, il la mit rudement sur le canapé et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger de là et d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne la chercher le lendemain matin. Jugeant qu'elle n'oserait plus cette fois tenter un nouveau mouvement vers lui, il s'accorda ensuite un repos bien mérité dans sa chambre.

Il dessinait gentiment assis par terre. Il était très content de lui. Son dessin plairait sûrement à Maman. Il se releva et couru presque vers l'élégante femme blonde qui lisait un magazine tranquillement allongée sur un transat au soleil. De sa toute petite main, il lui secoua doucement le bras et lui tendit son œuvre, fier de lui. Pour toute récompense, il reçu une giffle scandaleuse qui lui fit danser des étoiles devant les yeux.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me déranger !!! Sale petite conne, disparais de ma vue. »

Severus essuya une larme de douleur du revers de la main et s'enfuit à toutes jambes faisant voler sa petite jupe à fleurs. Il était furieux, furieux et triste. Jamais elle ne faisait attention à lui, jamais elle ne le prenait dans ses bras. Il n'existait pas. Elle ne le voyait que quand il la dérangeait. De ses petites mains maladroites, il défit les pinces qui lui tenaient les cheveux et les jeta par terre dans un accès de rage. Il laissa couler ses larmes et renifla bruyamment. Il voulait juste qu'elle l'aime… Il s'approcha de la piscine pour essuyer ses yeux pleins de larmes.

Il observa son reflet dans l'eau claire. Ses beaux yeux turquoise étaient gonflés de chagrin et il pensait que sa mère avait raison. Il était préférable pour tous qu'il n'ait jamais existé. Alors, il trouva cette eau très attirante… et y plongea. A un an et demi, on ne sait pas nager ou, en tout cas, très peu le savent. De loin il entendit des voix, curieusement nettes, alors qu'il coulait lourdement vers le fond. Ses chaussures y étant certainement pour beaucoup. Quelqu'un criait.

« Madame, votre fille est tombée dans la piscine ! Elle est en train de se noyer !

-Et alors ? Ca ne serait pas arrivé si elle avait appris à nager, bougonna la mère sans lever le petit doigt toujours absorbée par la lecture de son article.

Alors Severus abandonna et ferma les yeux en attendant que la mort vienne le cueillir.

Rogue se réveilla en sursaut, dégoulinant de sueur. Il haletait et avait l'impression qu'il étouffait réellement. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et fit tout son possible pour se rasséréner. Alors, il sentit quelque chose de froid glisser dans le bas de son dos. Il se retourna, sur le qui-vive. Il ne décelait pas grand chose avec le peu de jour filtrant à travers les volets fermés de sa chambre. Mais le manque de lumière ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre les petits gémissements émis juste à côté de lui. Il lui fallu un temps certain pour se rappeler que la veille, Peggy Sue était venue lui refiler sa fille. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et il compris que ce qu'il avait sentit plus tôt étaient les pieds nus de la petite qui s'était introduite sans permission dans son lit( Il eut tout de même le temps de se dire qu'au moins cette gamine avait pensé à ôté ses chaussures boueuses…). Son petit corps frêle était agité de convulsions. Il ne la réveilla pas.

Rogue repensa au curieux rêve qu'il venait de faire… Il n'avait pas vu sa fille comme une tierce personne, il ETAIT Mary-Sue. Et sa mère n'avait rien fait pour la sauver de la noyade. Etait-ce seulement un rêve ou… Rogue resta interdit. se pouvait-il qu'il ait vécu le cauchemar de Mary-Sue ou plutôt avait-il vécut un de ses souvenirs ? Non ! Ces choses là sont impossibles, on ne peut pas partager un rêve, sauf si des liens magiques avaient été tissés... Pourtant…

Severus jugea enfin utile de réveiller l'enfant dont les pleurs se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement quand il l'effleura doucement mais ouvrit les yeux. Curieusement, ces derniers brillaient réellement dans le noir. Ou bien était-ce simplement la lumière du soleil qui se reflétait dans ses yeux ? Quoi qu'il en soit et contre toute attente, la petite se jeta dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et enfouit sa tête contre son torse. Mu par une force invisible, il lui rendit son étreinte et posa sa main sur les cheveux de l'enfant. Il ne su jamais ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela, il l'avait fait, un point c'est tout.

Rogue avait laissé la petite se rendormir dans son lit. Lui en était incapable. Plus les minutes passaient et moins il savait comment agir à son sujet. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la garder mais, en quelques minutes, l'idée de l'abandonner à son tour lui fut insupportable. Assis à la table du séjour, severus avait la tête dans ses mains et ne pensait pas à grand chose. Il regardait simplement les mouches voler, hypnotisé par leur balai aérien. Il n'émergea de cet état qu'en entendant des crépitements dans son dos. Il tourna mollement la tête vers l'âtre de la cheminée pour y voir apparaître le visage de Dumbledore. Ce dernier, aussi enjoué qu'à l'accoutumée, s'adressa à lui d'un ton presque chantant.

« Les conduits de cheminée c'est tellement plus agréable que le téléphone !

Téléphone ? Voilà longtemps que Severus n'accordait plus la moindre importance au vocabulaire employé par son directeur… néanmoins sa curiosité le titillait toujours dans ces moments-là.

« Bonjour Albus, s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix morne.

-Vous savez mon cher que vous devriez profiter des vacances pour vous reposer ? Ce n'est pas pendant les cours que nos chères petites têtes blondes auraient l'idée de nous épargnez, nous, pauvres professeurs…

Rogue laissa le vieux directeur déballer tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. Il était lui même trop fatigué pour lui demander d'en venir au fait. Sans aucune raison, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il observa l'espace autour de lui mais rien ne put lui fournir une explication quant à ce phénomène. Il avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un était passé vivement derrière lui, voire même, l'avait effleuré au passage.

-Mon ami, vous me semblez soucieux… Un problème ? fit la voix de Dumbledore devenant soudain grave.

-Rien qui ne vous concerne. Je vous remercie, répondit-il un peu rudement.

-Très bien… enchaîna le professeur soupçonneux mais pas vexé. C'est vous qui voyez… Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet des Serpentards.

-La maison a gagné la coupe l'année dernière et je suis certain qu'il n'y a eu aucune tricherie.

-Loin de moi cette idée ! s'insurgea Dumbledore. Je voulais simplement vous dire que Ignace Meritius, notre professeur d'étude des runes et directeur de la maison des Serpentards prenait officiellement sa retraite cette année… faisant de vous, le seul et unique ancien Serpentard au sein du corps enseignant. Accepteriez-vous de reprendre le flambeau sachant que je n'admettrais aucun refus de votre part et que votre salaire s'en retrouvera honteusement augmenté.

-Vous avez toujours su convaincre les gens, Albus, grogna Rogue encore pas tout à fait conscient de ce qu'on venait de lui expliquer.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous Severus. Minerva avait besoin de pouvoir hausser le ton avec quelqu'un sans avoir l'impression de le prendre de haut. Je…

Un grincement se fit entendre à l'étage et la silhouette d'une porte s'ouvrant dans l'ombre s'y dessina. Suivit bientôt un bruit de pas. Dumbledore eut, et c'était rarement le cas, l'air confus. Il reprit la parole quelque peu gêné.

-Enfin Severus ! Vous auriez du me dire que vous n'étiez pas seul ! Je ne vous aurait pas déranger ! Je vous quitte à l'instant…

-Ce n'est pas…

Descendant les escaliers, Mary-sue fit son apparition, le regard toujours aussi dénué d'expression. Le directeur, d'abord surpris, était maintenant au comble de l'incompréhension. Severus comprit qu'il ne couperait pas à la séance d'explications, suivi tout de suite après par une séance de psychanalyse et enfin d'éducation aux enfants. Il se racla la gorge.

-Albus, je vous présente Mary-Sue Thompson que je m'apprêtais à emmener à l'orphelinat.

Mensonge ou Vérité, rogue lui même ne le savait pas mais quand les yeux froids de sa fille se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, il se dit que la seconde proposition serait sans doute la bonne.

-Ou bien vous en avez trop dit ou bien pas assez… Rien ne justifie le fait qu'elle soit chez vous.

-C'est aussi ma fille… grinça Severus

-Je vois… J'arrive !

-Comment !! Non ! »

Trop tard. Severus aurait du se douter que tout cela était dans la juste logique des choses. Dumbledore allait y mettre son grain de sel, lui se récolterait la gamine sur les bras pour de bon et il aurait en prime droit à l'arrivée imminente de Mc Gonagall, Flitwich et toute la clique ! A peine l'ex-serpentard avait eu le temps de cette réflexion que déjà le vieux barbu s'était penché vers la petite fille. Severus remarqua alors que ce jour là, le directeur abhorrait une curieuse robe d'un rouge flamboyant le faisant étrangement ressembler au Père Noël. Plongé dans ces pensées d'une autre galaxie, il observait le vieil homme faire la conversation à l'enfant. il n'obtenait jamais aucune réponse mais ne semblait pas décidé à abandonner. Rogue fit un pas vers les deux personnes polluant son séjour… Un pas de trop s'il avait voulu échapper au volte-face du directeur.

« Elle ne parle pas aux inconnus certainement, non ?

-D'après sa mère, elle ne parle pas tout cours. Elle pense qu'elle est muette.

Inutile de le mettre au courant des paroles exactes de sa génitrice. Cela ne lui plairait certainement pas.

-N'avez vous pas parlez d'orphelinat tout à l'heure ? Si elle a une mère, pourquoi l'y envoyer ? fit dumbledore dont les yeux avait perdu tout éclat de malice.

-Elle l'a abandonnée et…

-Et vous comptez l'abandonner à votre tour ? Alors qu'elle va certainement avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible ? rugit le vieil homme maintenant furieux, se sentant certainement trahi par l'homme en qui il plaçait toute sa confiance.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, ni les connaissance suffisantes pour m'occuper d'une muette… encore moins d'une autiste !

-Vous pensez que…

-Cela me semblerait plus logique au vu de son comportement que le fait qu'elle soit muette !

-Raison de plus pour la garder ! s'énerva Dumbledore une nouvelle fois.

-Et de toutes manières, légalement je ne suis pas son père ! Quant à l'adopter, je doute que l'on donne ce droit à un ancien mangemort, même jugé innocent ! gronda Rogue, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

-Il faut parfois savoir faire jouer ses relations, répondit le directeur prouvant à Severus que lui non plus n'était pas décidé à abandonner. Fudge me doit justement une petite faveur…

Le professeur de potions sentait sa tête commencer à tourner. Dumbledore serait capable à cet instant de lui rapporter la lune pour que lui, severus Rogue, adopte sa propre fille ! Avant même d'avoir commençer à jouer, l'ex-serpentard avait déjà perdu la partie.

-De plus, les connaissances, ça s'acquiert sur le tas. Croyez vous que tous les parents du monde soient investis par on ne sait quel miracle du don d'éducation. Quant aux questions de temps, on peut toujours trouver un arrangement.

-Regardez cette maison qui tombe en ruine ! Je ne peux pas élever une gosse là-dedans. En plus je n'ai pas suffisamment de place, gronda Rogue.

L'homme était sincère mais se disait tout de même qu'il avait trouver la parade. Une signature ca s'obtient, une maison ça s'achète… les signatures aussi en y pensant bien.

-Elle serait mieux là où des gens pourraient s'occuper correctement d'elle. Et puis qui sait, quelqu'un de très bien pourrait même l'adopter.

Ah oui ! Parfait le coup du gentil petit couple aimant, désireux d'adopter cette si jolie petite fille !

-Si c'est au bien être de cette gamine que vous songez, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Moi, les mioches, c'est pas mon truc.

-Alors pourquoi êtes vous devenu enseignant ?

-Par ce que vous étiez la seule personne à vouloir m'embaucher alors que je n'avais pas le moindre galion vaillant en poche, répondit l'homme en noir amèrement.

-C'est en forgeant que l'on devient forgeron !

-Comment ?

-Proverbe moldu… cela signifie que si vous passez du temps avec Mary-Sue vous saurez comment vous comporter avec elle, répliqua gentiment dumbledore. Je peux même vous faire une proposition…

-De quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Ce problème ne concerne que moi. Alors vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que j'agis dans son intérêt !

-Et moi j'agis dans le votre. Ne m'interrompez pas, rétorqua l'ancien professeur de métamorphose en levant la main. Je vous offre une maison en très bon état et spacieuse, dans un quartier très bien fréquenté et très proche des commerces…

-Vous avez-dû être agent immobilier dans une autre vie, grommela Severus néanmoins attentif.

-De plus, je connais là-bas une femme charmante qui pourrait s'occuper de la petite durant vos heures de travail. Il ne vous resterait ensuite qu'à transplaner une fois la journée terminée et la récupérer. N'est ce pas parfait ? sourit l'homme aux lunettes en demi-lune.

-A qui est cette fameuse maison ?

-Elle était à ma nièce quand elle avait encore le nez dans ses études. Je la lui avait offerte il y a de cela bien longtemps. Maintenant qu'elle est mariée et mère, il n'y a plus aucune chance qu'elle y retourne, je m'en sers quand l'envie me prend d'aller pêcher. Quelques papiers à signer et elle est à vous !!! Alors qu'en dites vous ? claironna Dumbledore maintenant enivré par ses propres paroles.

-Euh…

-Et bien c'est entendu ! Je vous apporte les papier… juste le temps de les retrouver. »

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « moldus ». Rogue se trouvait propriétaire d'une maison déjà meublée et il avait même vu arriver des elfes de maison venu l'aider à déménager sur l'heure. Ce n'était pas un homme qui perdait pied facilement mais là, il devait bien admettre qu'il était complètement déboussolé. Il commençait même d'ailleurs à regretter son geste. Il détestait devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un. De plus, il n'avait dorénavant plus aucune raison de refuser de garder Mary-Sue.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous faites cela Albus…

Comme Rogue l'avait prédit, dans son nouveau salon se tenait une étonnante réunion réunissant ces chers Flitwich, Mc Gonagall et autre Chourave… Severus avait au moins été épargné de la présence de cet imbécile de demi-géant qui se serait mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son gros corps en se mouchant aux rideaux.

-Cette enfant est une future élève de Poudlard et je dois veiller à la bonne éducation de tout petit sorcier dans ce pays, fit Dumbledore rayonnant.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…, hésita Flitwich en baissant le ton.

Rogue avait abandonné la partie depuis bien longtemps. Il avait préféré visiter sa nouvelle propriété, acquise pour une bouchée de pain. Deux chambres, une salle de bain, un salon double avec coin bibliothèque, cuisine et cave où il aurait tout loisir de se livrer à ses expériences. Bien sûr il devrait s'occuper d'une enfant, mais vu la vitalité de cette dernière, il était sûr que s'il la posait dans un coin le matin, il la retrouverait au même endroit le soir. en fin de compte, il n'était pas perdant dans cette histoire. Et puis, si cette gamine ne se plaisait pas dans cet endroit, Dumbledore n'aurait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. Il n'avait pas daigné écouter ses mises en garde, tant pis pour lui !

-A ce propos, où est cette chère petite ? s'enquit le professeur de botanique.

-Si vous soulevez votre pied, vous la trouverez certainement dessous, lança severus par dessus son épaule tout en examinant les livres se trouvant sur les étagères de la bibliothèque.

-Oh mais quel sale…

-Je ne pense pas qu'il plaisantait, l'interrompit la sous-directrice, elle est cachée derrière vos jambes. Approche mon enfant.

Mary-Sue scrutait tour à tour chacun des professeurs. Chourave se retourna pour l'examiner elle aussi. La petite fille haussa finalement les épaules et alla retrouver Severus auprès de ses chers bouquins.

-Vous pensez réellement qu'elle pourrait être autiste ? N'est-elle pas simplement un peu désorientée ?

-J'aimerais le croire Minerva, mais très sincèrement, je dois bien admettre que son comportement est plus qu'inquiétant. Pompom m'a confirmé qu'elle n'avait jamais subi le moindre sévice corporel et je la pense un peu trop petite pour se rendre compte de ce qu'a fait sa mère… Même si votre théorie n'est pas à exclure…

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se colle à moi comme une sangsue ? gronda Rogue rappelant à tous sa présence dans la pièce

-Peut être simplement parce que vous êtes son père, cracha Chourave avec dédain.

-Père ou pas, elle est obligée de faire un pas à chaque fois que j'en fais un ?

-Techniquement, quand vous faites un pas, elle est obligée d'en faire deux pour pouvoir vous suivre.

-Albus, vous avez le don de nous rappeler l'essentiel de chaque situation, grogna le maître des potions.

-Oh comme elle est mignonne ! minauda le professeur Flitwich. Elle vous imite à la perfection !

En effet, alors que Rogue tenait dans ses mains, un livre qu'il feuilletait, la petite s'était elle aussi emparée d'un livre et l'avait ouvert pour se plonger dans sa « lecture ». Elle tournait les pages avec une délicatesse bien inhabituelle à cet âge. Alors que Flitwich s'émerveillait de cette vision, elle irritait plutôt Rogue.

-Pourquoi ne pas les laisser faire plus ample connaissance ? sourit Albus. Nous ne voudrions pas vous voler ces précieux instants Severus !

-Nous repasserons bientôt histoire de… bavarder devant une bonne tasse de thé », ajouta Mc Gonagall avec un soupçon de menace dans sa voix.

Sur ce, les quatre professeurs transplanèrent en un « plop » sonore. Une nouvelle fois, Rogue se retrouvait seul avec deux yeux terriblement vides. Mary-Sue le mettait effroyablement mal-à-l'aise, sa simple présence lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête et il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle s'en amusait.

Il décida de s'occuper plus activement du déménagement. Il avait débarrassé de sa vue tout ce qui lui semblait mièvre ou contraire à ses goûts. Disparus les romans à l'eau de rose, les rideaux couverts de lapins, les posters d'adolescente dans les chambres… Il laissa néanmoins tout le mobilier moldu qu'il trouva. En effet, Rogue avait bien vite trouvé l'énorme défaut de cette maison… elle se situait en plein milieu d'un quartier on ne peut plus moldu. Le téléphone, la télévision et autres restèrent donc en place, bien que leur emploi dépasse totalement le directeur de Serpentard.

L'enfant le regardait faire, comme toujours. Totalement immobile, assise sur le canapé, elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de le fixer dans les yeux dès qu'elle se présentait. Rogue pensa y mettre un terme en allant se balader dehors. Il aurait aussi besoin de faire quelques courses, la maison n'étant pas fréquemment utilisée, la seule nourriture qu'il y avait trouvé était une boite de haricot en conserve qui avait déjà quatre ans.

Le quartier était effectivement agréable et très propret. Le centre commercial était à deux pas et une fois là-bas, il examina discrètement le comportement des moldus pour ne pas se ridiculiser. S'il avait pensé à mettre un pantalon et un T-shirt, il n'en avait pas oublié pour autant sa nette attirance pour la couleur noire. La caissière qui se chargea de ses achats lui lança même un « toutes mes condoléances » à la place de l'habituel « bonne journée ».

Si le comportement de sa fille avait énervé Rogue les premiers temps, dorénavant, il l'inquiétait gravement. Au cours des jours qui avaient suivis, son attitude n'avait pas changé. Elle ne jouait pas, ne mangeait presque pas, ne parlait toujours pas, ne se déplaçait que pour suivre son père et dormait peu. Severus commençait à redouter que la gamine ne se laisse mourir. Il avait à nouveau rêvé de la scène de la piscine bien qu'il ignorât toujours l'origine de ce cauchemar. Chaque fois, des pieds nus et froids le réveillait en sursaut. Rogue avait tenté une fois de l'enfermer dans sa chambre mais, à sa plus grande surprise, c'était lui qui s'était réveillé dans le lit de la petite ( petit détail… la maison était déjà meublée… Rogue a dormi dans un lit deux places tout à fait normal… PAS UN LIT DE BEBE A BARREAUX !!! n'exagérons pas tout de même…). Severus n'avait pourtant jamais eu l'impression qu'il était somnambule.

Un mois était maintenant passé sans que Rogue ait noté la moindre amélioration. Il avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il n'arriverait pas à empêcher sa fille de dormir avec lui mais cela s'arrêtait là. Elle n'avait plus jamais témoigné la moindre marque d'affection depuis que sa mère l'avait laissé à Rogue. Elle suivait le professeur de potion comme son ombre et c'était tout. Les autres professeurs de Poudlard étaient fréquemment venus lui rendre visite mais avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence, l'enfant était autiste.

Un jour où Rogue s'ennuyait particulièrement, et où curieusement il n'avait pas la moindre envie de continuer ses recherches dans le laboratoire qu'il s'était aménagé, il ensorcela un jeu de scrabble trouvé dans un placard, histoire d'avoir un adversaire. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'amusait mais plutôt qu'il passait le temps. Il ne s'était pas étonné le moins du monde quand Mary Sue avait grimpé sur une chaise en face de lui et avait commencé à « s'intéresser » au jeu de son père. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait mais il savait également qu'elle ne quitterait le plateau des yeux que lorsque lui même aurait décidé de le ranger.

Rogue continuait tranquillement sa partie quand d'un coup de coude maladroit, il envoya voler le sac contenant toutes les lettres du jeu. Il poussa un juron silencieux, pestant contre l'imprécision des gestes dont il venait de faire preuve et se releva pour récupérer les lettres éparpillées. Sa fille fut plus prompte que lui dans cet exercice. Courant d'une lettre à l'autre avec un engouement que Rogue ne lui connaissait pas, l'enfant formait des tas avec les lettres, étant incapable de les tenir toutes dans ses petites mains. Rogue se pencha pour ramasser l'un de ces petits tas quand la main de sa fille vint se poser sur la sienne, interrompant son geste. Surpris, il regarda la gamine droit dans les yeux.

Comme s'il n'était plus maître de ses gestes, Severus se sentit s'agenouiller à côté de sa fille et observer attentivement son petit manège. Pour la première fois, elle venait de réellement réclamer son attention. Il la laissa faire. Un peu malhabile, la jeune fille prenait les petits carrés imprimés et les alignaient comme elle avait vu son père le faire. Sans vraiment y penser, ce dernier se dit que s'il parvenait à lui apprendre à imiter plusieurs de ses gestes, une fois plus grande, elle pourrait tout de même acquérir une certaine autonomie malgré son handicap.

Sorti de ses réflexions, il regarda les mots que la petite avait formé, attendant un quelconque « jgefjzgf » ou encore « paihfj ». Il sursauta si violemment, que sa main alla heurter l'un des pieds de la table. Le mot « Sort » était inscrit à ses pieds et plus loin, les mots « corbeau », « songes » et « antipodes » étaient notés. Il revint vers le plateau de jeu. Ces mots…c'étaient ceux qu'il avait utilisé, pas ceux de l'adversaire magique, les siens ! Elle les avait tous enregistrés dans sa mémoire et n'avait même pas eu besoin de revenir à la table pour pouvoir les écrire sans la moindre faute.

Severus dut reconnaître qu'il était impressioné. Il se rapprocha de sa fille et piocha quelques lettres. Mary Sue le considéra attentivement. Il coucha sur le sol le terme « Bravo ». Elle leva les yeux vers son père et inclina la tête. Copier un mot qu'elle avait sous le nez ne semblait pas lui plaire. Rogue ne se démonta pas et pensait même qu'il venait de trouver un moyen de communiquer avec sa fille. Il lut à voix haute chacun des mots notés, en prononcant soigneusement et clairement toutes les syllabes. Simultanément, il pointait du doigt ce qu'il énumérait.

Le regard de l'enfant allait des lettres à la bouche de son père comme si elle s'efforcait réellement de comprendre la correspondance entre les deux. Elle ne répétait pas pour autant ce qu'elle entendait. Severus essaya ensuite de lui montrer des phrases simples et qui pourraient lui être utiles si elle devait « communiquer ». Il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à la réaction de sa fille quand, toujours assis par terre, il écrivit « je m'appelle Mary-Sue ». Celle-ci, entendant la phrase, entra dans une colère noire. Elle prit les lettres et les lanca de toutes ces forces droit devant elle en poussant des cris rageurs et déchirants. Rogue réagit que depuis qu'elle était ici, il ne s'était jamais directement adressé à elle en l'appelant par son prénom. Il ne savait que faire pour la calmer. Il se contenta d'éviter les lettres volant en tous sens. Elle ne s'attaqua qu'aux lettres formant la phrase maudite mais ne toucha pas à celles attendant encore d'être mis en ordre.

Une fois que tout fut jeté, Mary Sue ferma les yeux. Rogue pensait qu'elle s'était endormi quand elle recommença à attraper quelques lettres. Il se tordit le cou pour voir ce qu'elle avait décidé d'écrire. Il hoqueta.

« Je m'appelle Pandora »

« Pandora ?

Rogue était encore sous le choc. Cela ne pouvait être un hasard ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir laisser la chance lui donner un nom ! Impossible !

-Tu veux que je t'appelle Pandora ? demanda Severus d'une voix douce.

L'enfant ne répondit pas.

Saisit d'une soudaine inspiration, Severus répéta sa phrase mais cette fois, avec les lettres du jeu ( c'était d'autant plus difficile que le scrabble n'accepte pas les accents, ni la ponctuation… qu'à cela ne tienne, il pouvait toujours utiliser sa baguette pour écrire lisiblement sur le parquet ). La petite sembla lire les mots et se mit ensuite en quête de lettres.

« Oui »

Rogue avait l'impression de suffoquer. Quand amusé il avait songé à « communiquer » avec elle, il ne se doutait pas qu'il venait réellement de trouver un moyen de lui parler. Il avait déjà entendu dire que quelques autistes faisaient preuves de dons impressionnants comme de savoir multiplier de grands chiffres de tête ou justement savoir imiter quelqu'un ou quelque chose à la perfection. Mais là, il commençait à hésiter. Etre autiste signifie être coupé du monde extérieur, on ne peut pas attendre d'eux d'avoir une réelle conversation. Il devait encore en être sûr !

« Tu sais parler ? » écrivit-il.

L'enfant pointa le mot « oui » du doigt.

« Pourquoi ne parles tu pas ? »

« Ca fait mal » nota t-elle avec les lettre.

« Ta mère t'a fait du mal ? »

Une nouvelle fois, la gamine pointa le terme de trois lettres. Puis, elle leva un regard implorant vers son père. Il cru deviner ce que cela devait signifier.

« Tu as peur de moi ? »

Elle hésita.

« Je ne sais pas »

Rogue avait cessé de prononcer ce qu'il consignait, c'était désormais inutile.

« Pourquoi tu me suis partout ? »

« Pour ne pas mourir »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer »

Des larmes roulèrent le long des joues de la petite mais elle continua.

« Peggy Sue oui »

Rogue remarqua la distance avec laquelle l'enfant parlait de sa mère.

« Elle n'est plus là. Elle ne peut plus te toucher. »

« Elle reviendra »

« Non »

Rogue ignorait pourquoi il avait répondu cela. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il voulait seulement la rassurer mais il n'y parvint pas. Il décida de changer de sujet et de tenter d'en savoir plus sur les goûts de sa fille…si tant est qu'elle en ait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? »

Il se rendit compte trop tard que sa question était trop vague. Elle ne comprendrait pas.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Elle n'osa pas répondre.

« Tu as le droit de demander TOUT ce que tu veux. Tu ne seras pas punie »

« J'ai froid »

Le maître des potions fut piqué au vif. C'était tellement basique ! A cause de sa mère, elle n'osait pas demander ce dont elle avait besoin pour vivre ! Elle se contentait d'attendre qu'on daigne lui donner ce qu'elle attendait, elle n'avait pas le droit de demander. L'homme en noir alla rapidement chercher une couverture et en enveloppa la fillette. Cette attention étonna grandement l'enfant qui ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Autre chose ? Tu as faim ? »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'ex-mangemort était aimable, pire, affectueux ! Il avait pitié de cette petite et voulait se faire pardonner un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Il s'intéressait vraiment à elle.

L'echange continua un long moment et la nuit était déjà tombée quand Rogue décida de marquer une pause pour préparer à manger. Cette fois, sa fille se nourrit enfin convenablement. Le travail qu'il avait accompli en un après-midi lui semblait énorme. Tant qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Pandora avait du mal à comprendre que maintenant, elle jouissait des mêmes libertés que les autres enfants de son âge. Lorsqu'elle admit à son père qu'elle tombait de fatigue, ce dernier la coucha directement dans sa chambre à lui. Il referma la porte et se hâta d'annoncer la nouvelle à dumbledore. Cette petite irait à Poudlard !

La tête du vieux directeur apparut très rapidement dans l'âtre comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que le serpentard l'appelle. Pandora venait de trouver sa famille.

Lorsque Rogue se réveilla ce matin-là, il ne trouva pas l'enfant à ses côtés, fait ne s'étant encore jamais produit. Lorsqu'il descendit dans le salon, il la découvrit adossée à la bibliothèque. Quand il vit qu'elle tenait le livre à l'envers, il crut sentir ses entrailles se déchirer. Il avait dû tout imaginer… Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Les yeux dans le vide, il fut ramené à la réalité par la petite qui tirait sur son bas de pyjama. Elle lui tendit le livre à la page qu'elle examinait.

Le minuscule cœur desséché du maître des potions fit un nouveau bond quand il s'apperçut que c'était un livre d'art abstrait qu'elle lui montrait. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle tourne le bouquin en tous sens. Lui même n'avait jamais rien compris à cette chose qui osait se faire appeler art.

Avec les lettres que dorénavant Pandora ne quittait plus, elle écrivit par terre :

« J'aime »

Rogue rit doucement. Il retourna chercher sa baguette et fit apparaître dans les airs une nouvelle phrase répondant à la remarque de l'enfant.

« Moi pas »

L'enfant parut horrifiée. Elle commenca à s'agiter et d'un vif coup de pied, elle effaça son propre mot. Rogue avait fait une erreur en répondant cela, ou plutôt, il l'avait faite délibéremment. Il s'était cette fois ci attendu à sa réaction. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille et traça, du bout de sa baguette, une nouvelle formule :

« Tu n'es pas forcé d'aimer les mêmes choses que moi… sinon tu n'aimerais pas grand chose »

Pandora sembla s'apaiser à ces mots. Elle souleva un sourcil.

« Fais toi tes propres opinions. Tu comprends ? »

« Je crois »

« J'ai une idée. Tu vas me montrer tout ce qui te plait dans cette maison mais moi, je ne te dirais pas si je partage ton avis. »

L'exercice arracha le fantôme d'un sourire à la petite. Rapidement, elle se mit à parcourir la maison, pointant du doigt certaines choses, en laissant d'autres dans l'ombre. Une fois le mobilier de la maison épuisé, Rogue sortit tout les vêtement qu'on lui avait offert pour l'enfant et les lui présenta. Ce fut ensuite au tour du contenu du frigidaire puis des livres. Le maître des potions s'était senti poussé des ailes durant cette séance. Peggy Sue n'avait pas réussi à éteindre la faible lueur d'espoir qui luisait en sa fille. Elle n'avait jamais laissé de côté le fait qu'elle était humaine et qu'elle avait ses propres goûts et ses préférences. Autre chose fit plaisir au serpentard. L'enfant aimait beaucoup de choses.

Une fois son petit inventaire terminé, Pandora s'approcha de son père. Elle sortit quelques lettres de son petit sac et se mit à écrire.

« Pourquoi tu ne me punis pas »

L'homme fut très surpris par cette question.

« Parce que je te l'ai promis. »

« Peggy sue m'aurait punie »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? »

« Elle mentait toujours »

L'enfant marqua une pause. Rogue pensait qu'elle allait ajouter autre chose concernant sa mère mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Quelqu un arrive »

Le maître des potions écquarquilla les yeux. Il alla tout de même ouvrir la porte mais ne découvrit personne derrière. Il se retourna vers la petite et fit non de la tête. Sans un nouveau regard vers la porte il la referma. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y rencontrerait une résistance. Surpris il fit volte-face. Une canne jonchée d'une tête de serpent en argent s'était nichée entre la porte et son battant. Une main gantée poussa ensuite la porte avant que la tête de Lucius Malfoy ne fasse son apparition.

« Alors comme ça, on me claque la porte au nez Rogue ? »

Le maître des potions adressa un regard incrédule à sa fille avant de répondre.

« Tu te doutes bien que ce n'était nullement mon intention Lucius » Répondit simplement Severus.

« Et tu ne te donnes pas pour autant la peine de prévenir tes amis que tu déménages… ni que tu es père ! »

Severus serra les dents quand il entendit le mot « amis ». Etrange pour désigner des mangemorts… Mais si Rogue voulait s'assurer une certaine tranquilité, il vallait mieux qu'il ne laisse jamais quicquonque de ses amis soupçonner son brusque revirement. La tête ailleurs, il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe. Une petit tête blonde venait de passer et avancait d'un pas conquérant vers Pandora.

« Tu joues la nounou aujourd'hui ?

-Ne change pas de sujet Rogue. J'ai une affaire à te proposer qui pourrait t'intéresser.

-Attends, je monte la petite, l'interrompit Severus.

-Je doute qu'elle puisse comprendre un traître mot de ce que je vais te dire, se moqua Malfoy.

Rogue tiqua quand il entendit le terme « traître », bien qu'il était certain qu'il soit tout à fait anodin dans la bouche du mangemort.

-Ne la sous-estime pas trop… Tu pourrais très bien être surpris, informa la maître des potions.

Sur ce, Rogue s'approcha de sa fille et la souleva comme s'il s'était agi d'une poupée. L'enfant posa la tête sur l'épaule de son père et fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : elle dévisagea les deux nouveaux arrivants. Severus fit signe à Draco de les suivre et il les conduisit tous les deux à la chambre de la petite. Une fois la porte fermé, il revint dans le salon où Lucius Malfoy s'était déjà installé. Par pure politesse, il lui demanda :

-Tu bois quelque chose.

-Un bon verre de brandy.

Et « s'il-te-plait » ? C'est pour les chiens ?

-Je te sers ça tout de suite.

Certaines personnes se contentent d'une petite tasse de thé, pas Môssieur Malfoy ! En revenant de la cuisine, Rogue tendit son verre à l'homme et s'assit en face de lui.

-Quelle est la nature de cette affaire.

-Tu as tout à gagner ! sourit Lucius. L'annonce de l'existence de ta fille m'a ôté une sacré épine du pied, on peut le dire.

-Qu'a t-elle à voir là-dedans ? s'étonna Rogue. Et puis, comment l'as-tu appris ?

-Comme si tu ne savais pas parfaitement à quel point je suis influent au ministère. Bref, pour être clair, ta fille est le pilier… enfin plutôt le deuxième pilier de notre affaire. Tu sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser mon empire sous surveillance et qu'un jour, mon fils me succèdera dans cette tâche.

-L'histoire habituelle d'héritage.

-Exactement. Il est de plus de tradition, dans la famille Malfoy, que les parents choisissent quelle sera l'âme sœur de leur progéniture. Comme c'était le cas il me semble dans ta famille, énonca calmement le blond.

-Je commence à voir où tu veux en venir… commenta le brun. Je pensais que tu aurais plutôt jeté ton dévolu sur la petite Parkinson. Sa famille est très puissante, bien moins que la tienne bien sûr, mais tout de même conséquente.

-Une misère comparée à la fortune des Rogue.

-Je te rappelle que mon père m'a déshérité. Je n'ai plus rien qui pourrait t'être profitable.

-C'est là où tu te trompes. Tu jouis d'une forte notoriété auprès de nos amis… et si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais certainement été le bras droit du (il baissa la voix et souffla dans un murmure théâtral) seigneur des ténèbres, fit Malfoy abhorrant une mine réjouit.

-Admettons, mais encore je ne vois pas ton intérêt dans l'histoire. L'influence, ta famille l'a déjà.

-Disons que cela me permettreit de souffler. C'est ta fille ou celle des Parkison. Les Malfoy ont un honneur à tenir. On ne peut pas se contenter d'épouser une fortune, il faut tout de même que la femme que l'on épouse soit un temps soit peu regardable ! Ce n'est malheureusement le cas pour aucun des individus de cette famille. Le père ressemble à un bouledogue, la mère à un teckel. Quant à la fille, tu réduis la taille du père et tu lui met un nœud dans les cheveux.

-Elle n'a que trois ans, ça peut s'arranger.

-Sincèrement j'en doute… Et il serait préférable pour elle, qu'elle n'hérite pas des dons intelectuels de ses parents ! grinça Malfoy avec une grimace de dégoût. Ta fille a plus de chance de ressembler à sa mère… Sans vouloir t'offenser, ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

-M'est avis que ce serait plutôt elle que tu offenserais.

-Mon fils n'aura aucun souci d'argent. Alors je me fiche qu'il épouse quelqu'un de riche du moment que cette dernière est une sang pur dont le nom est respecté, même fauchée. Evidemment, je ne te chache pas que si tu avais encore toute ta fortune… Je n'aurais même pas pensé à la gamine Parkinson. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère… Mais personne ne t'a dit que ma fille était peut-être autiste ?

Le sourire de Malfoy se figea. Manifestement, personne n'avait jugé utile de le mettre au courant. Il revint à la charge.

-Peut-être ?

-Ou muette.

Le sourire de Malfoy redevint plus franc. Il se reprit.

-Mais c'est parfait ! Une femme, moins ça parle, mieux c'est. Fais la donc revenir… Voyons si nos enfants respectifs s'entendent !

S'ils s'entendent ? Menteur ! Malfoy voulait simplement vérifier par lui-même l'état psychique de Pandora. Rogue obéit malgré tout et ramena les petits. Aucun d'eux n'ouvrait la bouche mais Draco semblait surexcité. Pandora regarda à nouveau l'intrus dans le salon. Lucius se pencha vers elle.

-Alors ? Comment t'appelles-tu petite ? questionna l'homme d'un ton mielleux.

L'enfant tourna les yeux vers son père attendant manifestement quelque chose de sa part. Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe encourageant et elle sortit de la poche de sa salopette son petit sac de lettres. Elle s'assit par terre et assembla les lettres de son nom. Malfoy ouvrit des yeux ronds. Non contented'avoir troublé cet homme au nez pincé, elle formula bientôt une nouvelle phrase.

« Vous êtes un mangemort ? » écrivit l'enfant.

Malfoy eructa encore une fois. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Rogue. Il semblait furieux. Rogue pensait que plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner chez sa fille mais il s'était trompé.

-Ca c'est une bonne idée Rogue ! siffla le serpentard. Dit à ta gamine les noms de tous les mangemorts, le ministère devrait trouver ça passionnant !

-Je ne lui ai jamais parler de ça !

-Alors comment expliques tu ce qu'elle vient d'écrire ? rugit l'homme hors de lui.

« C'est à cause de votre couleur » nota rapidement Pandora.

Lucius ne remarqua pas la phrase instantanément. Draco jubilait.

-Des couleurs ? demanda Severus à mi-voix, qui lui était resté attentif aux phrases de sa fille.

« Celles de son coeur »

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? s'énerva le blond.

« Vos couleurs brûlent quand on vous approche. Comme Peggy-Sue. » écrivit-elle avant de regarder l'homme avec insistance.

-Je ne comprends rien…

« Regardez »

Sur ce, elle s'approcha de Draco et posa sa main sur la joue du garçon. Puis elle la retira et la tendit paume vers le haut, la montrant à l'homme. Ensuite, elle s'approcha de Malfoy senior et leva sa main pour tenter d'attraper la sienne qui pendait le long de son corps. Elle l'agrippa quelques secondes mais dû la retirer rapidement. Les larmes aux yeux elle leva à nouveau sa main sur laquelle on pouvait maintenant voir de nombreuses traces de brûlures. Les deux hommes hoquetèrent. Rogue fut le premier à prendre la parole.

-Mais pourtant je t'ai déjà touché ! Et tu n'as jamais…

« Tu fais mal aussi. Mais c'est supportable… C'est juste un peu chaud... Je ne sais pas pourquoi »

-Tu sais reconnaître les mangemorts rien qu'en les touchant ?

« Non. En les regardant »

Le petit Draco s'agitait de plus en plus. Il s'exclama finalement.

-Père elle m'a montrer plein d'histoires tout à l'heure !

-Plus tard Draco, coupa sèchement son père.

Malfoy jugea Pandora du regard et se retourna vers son père.

-Mon offre tient plus que jamais. Réfléchis bien !

Sur ce, Lucius se retourna, faisant tourbilloner ses robes. Draco se mit à courir pour rattrapper son père. Il fit un petit signe de la main à Pandora similaire aux mimiques que l'on apprend aux enfants par des chansons à thème. Une fois la porte refermée, Rogue se tourna vers sa fille.

« Ne refait plus jamais ça !

Sa fille le regarda sans moufter.

« Dis moi que tu ne le referas plus ! siffla Rogue dont la colère montait.

Pandora l'écoutait parler attentivement mais n'esquissait même pas le moindre mouvement pour saisir ses lettres.

« REPONDS ! Rugit Rogue hors de lui.

La gamine ne frémit même pas. Elle regarda son père avec son, dorénavant habituel, regard impénétrable, ne laissant aucune émotion transparaitre sur son visage. Totalement immobile, elle refusait catégoriquement d'obéir à la requête de cet homme. Rogue fit un pas vers Pandora en serrant les poings. C'est à cet instant que la petite réagit enfin. Sans se départir de son calme, elle consentit enfin à écrire quelque chose.

« Tu comptes me frapper ? »

Rogue pilla. Encore une fois, il fut totalement décontenancé. Il avait agi sous l'effet de la colère mais n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la toucher… La vérité ? Il avait eu peur. Toute sa rage s'était enfuit en un claquement de doigt. Il s'agenouilla et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux et s'excusa avec une sincérité qui lui suffit à se surprendre lui-même. Puis, s'écartant d'elle, il reprit la parole :

-Pandora… Cet homme est bien plus dangereux que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Ce que tu as fait… tu t'es mise en danger… Ne refais plus jamais ça. Ne montre à personne d'autre de quoi tu es capable…

« Pourquoi ? »

-Fais le tout simplement.

Et là, le déclic. Depuis quand avait-elle cessé de répondre aux phrases écrites uniquement ?


End file.
